Violet Blue Fantasy -Fantasy of Iolite-
by Blood ErroR
Summary: Todo estaba ardiendo, todo se estaba desmoronando a su alrededor y ellas solo podían preguntarse si era culpa suya. El reino que debían proteger, la gema que debían guardar, todo ello destrozado aún habiendo sido bendecidas con tal poder. Ellas nacieron con la obligación de confiar las unas en las otras, aún si no se conocían. Ahora, con su hogar en peligro, no tenían más remedio.


**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid no me pertenece, es propiedad de Yamaha así como cada Vocaloid es propiedad de sus respectiva empresa.

* * *

 **Violet Blue Fantasy ~Fantasy of Iolite~**

Prólogo

 _-"Hermanita... ¿Me cuentas un cuento?"_

Debería haber sido más rápida. Debería haberlo visto venir. Debería haber empuñado su arma y defender lo que amaba, en vez de atraviarse con su vestido negro, mirar la elegante carroza en la que iba a viajar y sonreír como una idiota.

 _-"¿Otra vez? Sabes que a papá no le gusta que intentes saber siempre la misma historia."_

 _-"No importa. Él no se enterará, quiero saber el origen de este reino."_

El reino. El reino de Beryl, lo que se le encargó proteger aún a costa de su propia vida ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Porqué se caía a pedazos? ¿Porqué estaba siendo destruído?

 _-"Este reino siempre fue especial, siempre fue mágico. Se le llamó Beryl porque se parecía a la gema, debido al brillo que desprendía en otros tiempos. En las cinco regiones reinaba la paz y los dioses velaban por nuestra seguridad."_

 _-"¿Los dioses crearon el reino?"_

 _-"No. Solo lo protegían. Los cinco elementos brillaban en sus respectivas regiones y la gente vivía feliz y despreocupada."_

Feliz y despreocupada ¿No era así cómo había vivído la mayor parte de su vida? Como si no fuera a pasar nada, como si fuera un juego de niños.

 _-"Un día llego al reino un mago muy poderoso, que quería superar el poder de los mismos dioses. Les declaró la guerra para apoderarse del reino y la magia que vivía en él."_

 _-"Ese es el llamado Coaler ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué se le llama así?"_

 _-"Se dice que cuándo se enfrentó a los dioses, se convirtió en una batalla entre el bien y el mal. La luz y la oscuridad. El carbón contra la gema más pura."_

¿La gema más pura? Hasta ellas pueden romperse. Pueden destrozarse frente a tus ojos, sin importar lo puras que sean. Como pasó hace siglos. Como está pasando ahora.

 _-"Los dioses se vieron en un aprieto. No podían luchar solos contra el poderoso mago. Todo el mundo pensaba que acabarían derrotados, hasta que las conocieron."_

 _-"¿A las cinco chicas de la Iolite?"_

 _-"Sí. Cinco chicas, una de cada región diferente, que como signo de amistad llevaban consigo un fragmento de Iolite. Todas diferentes, pero con un vínculo indestructible. Su amistad conmovió a los dioses, y estos les dieron el poder suficiente para combatir contra el mago."_

 _-"Ganaron ¿Verdad?"_

 _-"Así es. Se esforzaron mucho, el reino sufrió muchos destrozos y los dioses derrocharon mucho más poder del que debían. Pero el bien acabó ganando."_

El bien siempre gana ¿Verdad? Pero el mal acaba volviendo. Tarde o temprano siempre vuelve, no se puede vivir en una paz ininterrumpida durante la eternidad ¿Era eso? ¿Era eso lo que estaba pasando? Los gritos angustiados de las personas a su alrededor le taladraban la cabeza. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Estaba paralizada.

 _-"Entonces ¿Qué pasó después?"_

 _-"La Iolite de las cinco chicas se convirtió en una sola y los dioses la bendicieron para que esta mantuviera el equilibrio del reino y de los elementos de las regiones durante la eternidad. Desde entonces, esa gema se encuentra protegida en el templo central de Beryl, custodiada por los sacerdotes."_

 _-"¿Y las cinco chicas? Si bien tengo entendido, ellas eran las propietarias originales de la gema ¿Que les pasó?"_

 _-"Allí es dónde entramos nosotros. Las chicas fueron recompensadas y cada una de ellas se conviritió en la líder, o diligente, de su respectiva región. Pasando el liderazgo a las demás generaciones, así fue como nacieron las 5 familias principales de Beryl, que a día de hoy siguen encargándose de cada región."_

 _-"Por eso papá y mamá siempre están ocupados... ¿Y qué tienes tú que ver en esto?"_

 _-"Los dioses establecieron que cada generación debe tener una heredera en cada familia. Cuándo las cinco herederas cumplan los dieciséis años, serán nombradas guardianas de la Iolite y diligentes de sus respectivas familias y regiones. Cuándo eso pase, ellas tendrán que proteger la gema y el reino a cualquier precio, tal y como hicieron las primeras guardianas. Así ha sido durante siglos."_

 _-"Así que es eso..."_

 _-"Sí."_

 _-"Queda un año para que cumplas dieciséis."_

 _-"Lo sé."_

 _-"Entonces. Cuándo llegue ese momento, te convertirás en una guardiana."_

 _-"Sí."_

 _-"Y conocerás a las herederas de las otras familias ¿No?"_

 _-"Sí. Supongo que más de la mitad de mi vida se ha basado en eso. En conocer y en confiar en unas chicas que nunca he visto."_

 _-"Dime. Si le pasara algo a la Iolite, si le pasara algo a Beryl... Tú nos protegerías ¿Verdad Miku?"_

 _-"Claro. Después de todo, nací para ello Mikuo."_

Rota... Esa promesa, estaba rota. Su hermano. Su amado hermano pequeño ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? No quería creer lo que veían sus ojos, no quería recordar que esta masacre pudiera ser culpa suya. Había fuego, fuego y muerte por todos lados. La preciosa casa de la familia Hatsune ardía sin control y no era la única. Su pueblo, su región, estaban sufriendo. Todo estaba ardiendo, todo se estaba destrozando ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué pasaba esto?

Esa mañana, se había levantado de buen humor. Era su décimosexto cumpleaños. Era el día prometido en el que conocería a esas chicas, en el que juraría proteger el reino, velar por su seguridad, ayudar a los dioses a evitar una masacre como la de hace siglos. Las criadas le habían traído ese vestido negro en el que siempre se había fijado, ese vestido con volantes que iba acompañado con un velo. Su pelo azul tan largo y sedoso había sido cepillado hasta la saciedad y se lo había dejado suelto, aún sabiendo que iba a molestarle. Salió de su casa con una enorme sonrisa radiante, su hermano le había dicho que esa expresión en su cara era una de las cosas que más le caracterizaba. Miró la carroza en la que iban a llevarle, era preciosa y no podía evitar pensar que en ese mismo momento, cuatro chicas muy diferentes a ella estarían montándose en una carroza parecida para cumplir el destino que se les impuso desde que nacieron. Para proteger la Iolite y el reino en el que nacieron.

Y antes de que pusiera un pie en la carroza... Ocurrió.

Fue un mal presentimiento que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal. Después de años estudiando magia, hechizos con el elemento de su pueblo, defensa personal, no pudo distinguir esa sensación. Para cuándo quiso reconocerla, ya era demasiado tarde. La magia oscura, aquella que estaba prohibida utilizar, azotó el reino en menos de un segundo. Se quedó quieta, todo el mundo lo hizo, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Miró a su sirvienta personal observando a su alrededor, todos habían tenido la misma sensación y aún así ninguno sabía lo que iba a ocasionar.

El suelo tembló ligeramente, pero cuándo quiso dar un paso, un resplandor la cegó por completo.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, le dolía la cabeza, estaba tirada en el suelo y no solo ella. La carroza había volcado, estaba destrozada y los cristales y restos de esta estaban repartidas casi a su lado. Se había hecho cortes en las manos, le dolía todo, estaba confundida. Alzó la mirada y retuvo un grito en su interior.

Ahora todo estaba ardiendo, el fuego se lo estaba tragando todo, se escuchaban los gritos desesperados de la gente a lo lejos. Miró sus manos, las cuales estaban llenas de sangre y no solo por sus cortes, la carroza había caído encima de algún inocente. No podía hacer más que recordar una y otra vez esa historia. La historia de Beryl, los dioses, el mago, su familia, su poder. Era irónico que de la noche a la mañana, la región del agua empezara a arder cómo nunca antes, pero la desesperación impide que incluso la cabeza más fría pueda reflexionar en estos instantes.

Y entonces se dió cuenta. La Iolite. Si le pasa algo a la Iolite, Beryl quedará desequilibrada ¿Era este el motivo? ¿Le había pasado algo a la gema que debía proteger? No sabía porqué, pero algo le decía que su región no era la única que sufría, estaba pasando algo malo, muy malo.

Sus ojos seguían fijos en la masacre que ocurría ante ella. No podía decir ni hacer nada. Eran demasiadas preguntas, demasiadas suposiciones. Demasiada muerte a su alrededor.

Escuchó que alguien la llamaba. No le respondió. Un segundo temblor sacudió la tierra, pero solo aquellos que yacían en el suelo podían detectarlo. Alguién se aferró a su vestido, tampoco le dió la importancia. Esa misma sensación que había tenido antes de subir a la carroza, antes de que todo se desmoronara, le volvió a invadir.

Miró al cielo y se dió cuenta de que su visión empezaba a ser borrosa. Seguían gritando su nombre, pero otra luz le cegó.

Antes de perder el conocimiento, deseó que todo fuera un sueño.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

Hola~

Antes que nada, gracias por dignarte a leer este fic o al menos a abrirlo.

Este es un fic que tenía en mi cabeza desde hace bastante tiempo, nada más escuchar la canción de NatsuP, que es del mismo título que el fic, ya estaba mi mente pensando en escribir algo de esto. Me enamoró la canción y la temática, por lo que me dije ¿Por qué no? Y aquí está el fic. Este prólogo lo escribí hace muchísimo y creo que ya era hora de subirlo, creo que he explicado gran parte del argumento de este lo mejor que he podido: 5 chicas, 5 elementos, 5 regiones y 1 malo que vencer, yo creo que es fácil pillarlo, aún así en los próximos capis intentaré explayarme un poco más en explicar las cosas bien. Sé que en la canción son 4 chicas, pero a mí me hacía ilusión que fueran 5, además de ello, ya tengo las parejas formadas y obviamente no todo el fic será yuri, hay más personajes a parte de las chicas, espero que a alguien no le molesten las parejas porque hacerlo basándome en la canción es lo mejor que podía hacer y además a mí me gustan bastante. En cuestión de nombres, Beryl es Berilio, una gema bastante bonita y Iolite es otra gema, la que aparece en la canción original y más de la mitad del fic se basa en ella.

No hay más que explicar sobre esto, aunque no creo que haya muchas dudas, espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo.

Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


End file.
